


#006699

by cherryssb



Category: cherry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryssb/pseuds/cherryssb
Kudos: 13





	#006699

——  
——  
——  
——  
——  
——  
——  
——  
弟弟买来的糖，糖纸很大一张，白色的底泛着牛奶一样的乳黄色，还有星星点点的蓝色与橙色像是跳跳糖。崔连准并不嗜甜，只是在无聊的时候就爱找点黏牙的东西放在口腔里面咀嚼。趴在沙发上，柔软的脊背上光滑的脊椎骨，蜿蜒，带着荒诞的性感造型。

比起外出甚至是练习室的光鲜亮丽，在宿舍里的崔连准仿佛是真找不到一点点布料。裸露的胳膊和大腿，并起来漂亮膝盖发出柔嫩的粉色，娇弱易碎放在赤裸的他身上也不算过分。

就像现在回到宿舍的崔秀彬看到的。

练习时期，每个人的暴脾气都或多或少的出现过，崔连准和休宁凯对扔瓶子也不是没有，只有崔秀彬倒还算是理智，把哥哥弟弟抱着分开摸摸发旋的操作早已屡见不鲜。崔连准在某个夜晚端着啤酒和喝可乐的弟弟们深夜畅谈，漂亮的脸蛋头一次睡的那么恬静。

后来他们就意识到，这耳洞很多，呼吸也比别人热切的哥哥，其实只是心思单纯罢了。崔秀彬打游戏的时候会被柔软的身体紧贴，锁骨上的项链碰到崔秀彬的手腕。

“呀……玩什么呢，”带着相同味道洗发水的香气变成芒果跳跳糖巧克力，呼吸和言语好像不能一同进行一般黏腻又缠绵。“哥哥不是教过你操作嘛……压枪什么的。”

游戏结束，缠绵的肉体相互了解，被崔秀彬握住手腕，眼角的泪水陨落进锁骨，柔软的，带着红色的肉嫩大腿，像是维纳斯的贝壳一般，敞开。

他俩是身体上的，最佳拍档。

best

解开的衬衣，黑色短裤，崔连准粉色的，笔直的脖子。崔秀彬几乎是要把他全身举起来了，炽热的手在耻骨上的痣上使劲，娇嫩的山茶花一样的红色痕迹落在奶糖一样的皮肤上。

崔连准喜欢，疼痛。

崔秀彬的性习性都是崔连准教的，手腕上的力气，发力点，拥抱时手掌弯曲的弧度，手指并起，带着忍耐的执念的眼。轻微敞开腿让跨坐在自己身上的哥哥可以恰到好处的陷下去，巧克力一样的瞳孔，软糖一样的嘴唇。

酸奶，巧克力，果酱，甜食变成性欲，仿佛挤压才会有果酱，咬破才能出现夹心。

年轻人都是不满足的，过度的辛苦和焦躁只能靠性爱来排解，月末考核结束后的晚上，哪怕困到连左右手的是水还是洗洁精都会搞错，也要在狭窄都床上撞击肉体，崔连准的叫声像是天鹅被带上皮质套环，胸膛粉红变成青紫，全是崔秀彬的手印。无数次，哪怕是在做的时候崔秀彬都在想，这个哥哥是不会被做坏的吗？上瘾一般贪恋性爱，疼痛，掐住的疼痛，扩张的疼痛，指甲划破脖子的疼痛，呼吸穿破喉咙都是疼的，但后穴依旧汁水充沛，眼泪和情欲发酵的此起彼伏。

深夜，汗津津的肉体依靠，崔连准亲吻崔秀彬锁骨上的那道红痕，叹气声变成风的褶皱。

“要不是跟你做爱……哥哥就要死掉了。”

是做爱拯救你，还是因为，我呢。

崔连准被抱起来的样子，瘦弱，蓝色花蕊的摇曳，茶杯中不屑一顾又媚俗的茶叶梗，咬起来晃动的芦荟。

回归前夕，崔连准被叫着要去染发，色板展示在崔秀彬的面前，细长的手指在里面翻找，指着#006699这个颜色上说要不要让哥染这个。

“看起来不算叛逆，但是很漂亮呢。”崔秀彬手指里缠绕着耳机，像是水草。连轴转的练习生活让崔连准失去了审美能力，咬碎的酸奶块咯吱咯吱的不切实际。

“都听秀彬的吧，”手机的消息被一一关闭，灰色的叉，灰色的眼睛。

结果怎么变成这样的呢，世界都变成蓝色的了。蓝色的头发和窗，卷起来的床单和手上的屏幕，海洋味的熏香与耳钉。

他像是一支咬不到爆珠的香烟，失去舞台上精心的、令人发胖的灯光，而变得消瘦又苦涩。

但又是美的，像冰块一样美着。抽过烟后吃甜食时嘴里的翻滚，上倾的杯子汹涌澎湃的奶盖，和蓝色房间里只有他们两个人的情欲。

被爱折磨的要死掉呢。

用身体撒谎，展开的肉体杜鹃一样，依靠在酸涩的土壤上，手臂抓住弟弟们架子床的边缘，肩胛骨上耸，恶魔一样的。越咬紧牙关就越发抖，身体上的修正，精神上的进攻。男孩手掌热情又柔软，带着恳切狠狠禁锢着崔连准的脖子。

“崔秀彬，你是个坏人。”

本来就是，装出温柔的人等崔连准这个一心只有爱和欲的疯子来欺骗和玩弄，用自己的贪心去塑造崔连准的私心。咬扁的烟嘴像是枯萎的花梗崔连准柔软的手臂内侧斜斜放置着烟灰缸。

别抽了，那么大的手掌，那么乖巧的男孩，狠狠咬在斜方肌上的牙印，柔软的臀下是坚实的腿，消瘦的肩膀，往前圆润的，涌动。

情欲也涌动，从鼻子尖，肉嘟嘟的下唇，下巴，笔直的锁骨，肋骨的印记，腹部，挺立淌水的性器，都，都涌动着，恍惚之间崔秀彬想起来上次在奶茶店喝到的奶盖茶，柔软的，咸甜的芝士，也涌动着。

泡沫腻死，我的理智。

窗外面的霓虹灯，落在崔连准的眼睛和耳坠上，弟弟教的真好，一次次操在最深处。微微抱起来又落下，敏感点被温柔的男孩贴心的照顾。

崔连准掉眼泪了。

其实崔连准在床上是经常哭的，被弟弟要求射在校服上时哭过，蹭着弟弟皮鞋叫daddy时也边哭边射尿，被跳蛋干哭了，被贞操带搞的一边留眼泪一边说自己是母猪。

但不是现在。

今晚的崔秀彬温柔的打紧，连吻都是甜蜜的，像是夏天里的薄荷糖和冬天里的热牛奶。环境也那么熟悉，这张狭窄的床，不做爱时也零距离贴近的两个人。

但崔连准还是哭了，一边哭着一边抓住崔秀彬的手，柔软的胯晃动，像是蛇怪欺骗世人。崔秀彬安抚着蓝发哥哥，一边给哥哥撸动着一边抵住哥哥射进保险套。

“怎么哭了？”

崔连准早已哭的上气不接下气了，红彤彤的脸埋在崔秀彬手掌里，感受男孩身上阳光又独特的，衣柜里闷出来的低劣味道。

“因为……因为你喜欢我了……”

怎么办哦，海盐牛奶糖化了。


End file.
